


shenanigans

by Marvellous



Series: peace of mind [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Domestic, Firefighter Cas, Fluff, Kid Fic, Kids, M/M, Musician Dean, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 13:34:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12865596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvellous/pseuds/Marvellous
Summary: It should be bedtime...but dancing in the living room is way more fun.





	shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> Same universe as another little one shot I wrote. Just short and fluffy :)
> 
> Nothing belongs to me, all mistakes are my own.

“More Christmas music?” 

“Yes, Dad!”

Dean huffed, running his fingers through his hair. “How about instead,” he started gently, turning the TV playing the music off, “I show you how to use the turntable?”

Jack’s eyes widened, having always been fascinated with the thing, “Really?”

Castiel appeared then from the hall, a gurgling baby on his hip, “Go get your PJs on first, okay?”

“Okay!” Jack squeaked and scampered off in a hurry to his room.

Dean rolled his eyes fondly before standing up and taking the little girl from his arms, holding her up with a wide smile, her whispy dark hair and cozy bee onesie making her look incredibly soft, “How’s my little girl doin’? Papa get you all nice and cozy?”

“He did,” Cas confirmed, sneaking between the two to press a kiss to Dean’s cheek, “Are you trying to sway Jack’s Christmas spirit, already?”

“It’s not even December first!” Dean defended himself, huffing at the way Castiel smirked at him. He grabbed a pillow from the couch and tossed it in the other man’s direction, which was caught with quick reflexes.

The girl in his arms shrieked with happiness at the antics, making Dean wince before chuckling, “Nellie agrees it’s too early for Christmas carols.”

“Traitor,” Cas teased lightly as he blew a raspberry on the one year old’s cheek, making her erupt in a fit of giggles.

“I’m back!” the young boy shot back into the living room, heading over to the cabinet where they kept the turntable and records. 

Dean went to hand Penelope back to Cas so he could go help Jack, but Cas shook his head and went over instead, kneeling beside Jack and opening the cupboard, “First you have to pick a record, alright?”

Jack nodded and looked at the box full of them, his hands quickly flipping through them all and trying to find one that appealed to him.

Castiel looked up at his husband with an amused look on his face, expecting the process to take awhile.

“This one,” Jack said seriously.

Raising an eyebrow, Cas looked at the one he chose and instantly felt a wave of nostalgia.

“Dean,” he said, getting the other mans attention away from their daughter for a second to show him what the seven year old chose.

Dean peered over and instantly smiled at the Rolling Stones cover. Easily the most memorable record in their modest collection. Castiel had given it to Dean more than ten years ago, when they still worked on hotshot crews together every summer. Before Cas had accepted a job at the Sioux Falls fire department, before Dean had taken up music, and having this domestic life together wasn't even a thought in their twenty-something brains. “Good choice, kiddo,” Dean said as he winked at the boy.

Jack seemed to swell with pride at his dads praise, making both of the men chuckle.

Gently removing the record from it’s sleeve, Castiel placed it on the turntable with Jack’s full attention, pressing a couple buttons first, “Alright, now just put the needle as close to the centre as you can. There…perfect!”

His hands were steady as he dropped it where Cas had told him, and as soon as the music started he just watched the spinning needle with wonder, “That’s so cool.”

Castiel chuckled and got back up to his feet, “It is.”

Jack whirled around and started bobbing his head to the music, as always the life of any party…even when it was almost bed time. “Let’s dance!” he squeaked, beginning to bounce around in what was his own unique form of dance.

The dogs who had been lying dormant on the floor until the sudden flurry of commotion both raised their heads at the same time. The golden retriever huffed without much interest, but the lab instantly got to her paws to join her buddy in dancing around the living room floor.

The sound of the song ‘Satisfaction’ filled the house and Castiel looked at Dean with a unapologetic shrug, joining their son with equally as cheesy dance moves, if not worse.

The laughs from Jack were infectious as he kept up with Cas, his mop of brown hair flopping around as he kept a hand on the dog beside him.

“You two are insane,” Dean said with a huge grin, the baby in his arms waving her hands excitedly as she clearly wanted to take part.

“Oh, so are you,” Cas scoffed moving with the music as he got in Dean’s space, “Don’t pretend you don’t want to.” 

Dean laughed rolled his eyes again as he moved his shoulders a bit, mostly to entertain his daughter as he bounced her in his arms, clearly making her happy as a clam.

Putting a hand on his husbands shoulder, Cas started mouthing the lyrics, only just able to keep himself from bursting out in laughter.

“Dork,” Dean muttered fondly as he met the blue eyes he knew so well.

“This is…much better…than Christmas music,” Jack panted as he leaned against their couch, still tapping his feet to the song.

Castiel finally began to laugh, leaning his forehead onto Dean’s shoulder, “Yah, I think it is.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments always much appreciated! Thanks for reading <3


End file.
